


In a long time

by ririsasy



Category: Moonlight (2016), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, First Time, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Trevante's inner monologue upon meeting with André for the first time and the event when they were staying in the same room in hotel, reading the last act of the script in moonlight and trying to do the rehearsal for that scene. This is kind of the sequel to my first Moonlight fanfic but with parallel to their real lives.





	In a long time

**Author's Note:**

> This it the last act in the script that didn't go to the final cut of the movie. I don't know if they shoot it or not. 
> 
> INT. KEVIN’S APARTMENT, BEDROOM - NIGHT
> 
> Black sitting at the foot of the bed, fully clothed, hands clasped between his knees, leaned over slightly.
> 
> Kevin standing before him, frozen.  
> They hold each other’s eyes an interminable beat.
> 
> Black stands shakily. Kevin watches him as he closes the space between them, drawing right up to him. Kevin takes a hand and lays it flat against Black’s chest.
> 
> A puzzled look coming over Kevin’s face.  
> KEVIN : You shakin’.  
> Black : Yeah.  
> Kevin : Wait.
> 
> Kevin crosses the doorway, flips a switch: TOTAL DARKNESS
> 
> ...only the soft thudding of feet crossing the floor. Another beat, then, under darkness :  
> BLACK : I’m shakin’.  
> KEVIN : Yeah.  
> BLACK : I’m still shakin’.  
> KEVIN : Yeah.
> 
> the SOUND of bodies touching, the beginning of things, then...
> 
> ...another sound rising -- from afar -- the SOUND of waves crashing, rushing onto shore.
> 
> And mingling with that rush of waves, the sound of lips and hands, the joining of bodies, somewhere in this darkness Black and Kevin re-learning one another as we CUT TO...

The very first time I see you, I thought you were exactly like the person I imagine you would be in my mind, When I heard your voice I instantly believe what barry has been telling me about you. He said you are a phenomenal man, that you are the most charming man he has ever seen.

When you speak, it felt like I never heard that kind of voice anywhere else before, there was melody to it; like a song, trying to flirt with me. I almost couldn't handle it like the entire of my body was in electric shock just because I heard your voice.

When we first met, your eyes fixed on me but I was too shy to return the gaze with the same intensity. When we rehearsed that last part from the script in my hotel room just to make sure it would go smoothly and as authentic as it possibly could, you sit so close to me on the couch your hands also in close proximity with mine, almost touching, I could feel the heat from your body, my hands was itching to touch yours, you have such long slender fingers. I brushed my pinky finger to your open palm, out of curiosity, I just want to know how your skin felt like, and It felt like I was burning from the contact just by that little touch alone.

You looked at me, like you had question in your eyes, why did I do such things? I just smile at you and grab your hand this time with certainty.It was the warmest hands, I felt like I don't want to let it go ever again. At first, you were in doubt of my action, after that you smile at me, following the same pattern I already adorned my face with, and then you laugh, I couldn't believe my eyes how you light up and from cute you became sweeter. How was it possible?

Your lips were shiny after you bite and lick it a couple of time because you were nervous, we didn't even talk just staring at each other. I couldn't hold myself back anymore so I put my thumb on your plush lower lip, playing with it until my thumb became wet.

You open up your mouth and stick out your tongue, inviting me in, I didn't decline. I pressed my thumb on the soft of your tongue, massaging it then running my finger across the sharp of your teeth.You were hesitating at first but then you suck at my thumb like it was a candy.

You didn't even know what you do to me, did you? It runs down straight to my groin. I pulled your head toward me and that agonizing moment before your lips touched mine felt like a century long. I want to taste your plush lips, when I did taste it I felt like I was full instantly, finding nourishment that I have been craving for my entire life, as soon as I taste it, I felt sated but the hunger came back just as fast.

I grabbed your shirt and yanked your body toward me, I didn't even realized how flexible you were, it was so easy for you to move yourself and sat on my laps and you kissed me with the skill that I've never taste on my lips.

I have kissed many people in my 28 years old life but never like this.

Your waist was so slender it fits just right on my hands. I crushed you on my embrace so tight like you weren't even there anymore, vanishing and then appearing again in my arms.

"Why do you look at me like that?"I asked you, remembering the line I should say when you stare at me in the car on our way to your home, I smiled at you, looking at your flushed face, you smiled in return and bite your lips, looking at me from under your lashes.

"Because you are so beautiful"we both knew there was no such line in the script, and then you looked shy, smirking and smiling, over all taunting me with your charm.

So I lifted your face and stare at you for along time, challenging you, competing with the way you flirt with me, but I lost the game so I come closer to your face and licks your lips which was tainted by my own saliva from our last kiss. I pushed and I pushed until you open your mouth again, licking your teeth this time and tasting your tongue, you moaned and whined in my arms, I thought I hurted you, you break the kiss and panted for air.

"Tre, " you say my name like it was some kind of line in a bible, praying, seeking for mercy, in pain but full of hope.

I don't know what to do with you anymore, As a man myself, I never thought of another man body as soft but that's the exact word that came to my mind when I snuck my hands under your shirt, feeling your unbelievable soft skin, like it was made from silk, or maybe it was just the sensation that I felt due to the error of the system in my head because your tongue was in my mouth or was it my tongue which was in your mouth?

Your body was like a fish without water over me, writhing there and here almost hard for me to keep you in my arms, like I was torturing you with my touch.  
Then you start grinding your hips, moving it better than any stripper I've ever seen, eventhough I didn't see that Many but I know you got skill.

I can feel my underwear was staining from the leaking of my cock, I couldn't wait it any longer so I lay you down on the couch.

Just like that, you spread yourself wide for me, inviting, I settled between your legs and you start to chase that friction again and then just like someone waking you up from your dreams, your face suddenly became so serious.

"Tre, are you sure you want to do it with me? Or should we stop it? What are we doing really? This is beyond rehearsing and we both know it, Do you even like men?"  
I was stunned for a moment by your question, I never feel any attraction toward man this way before, yeah I acknowledge they are beautiful anyway, because for me all human beings are beautiful.

But for this moment, it wasn't about with what gender I want to sleep with? I just thought you are too damn gorgeous and I would be lucky enough to have permission to touch you. Because of the lack of my answer you asked another question "You are way younger than me, isn't it bothering you ?" That's more a silly question to hear.

As long as you are fine to be touched by this unworthy hands, these hands would be grateful enough to have the opportunity. "As long as you let me, nothing is matter to me, no concept or theory or explanation beyond this, just us" 

Then I see that flirtious eyes back, the smile back and you nod. "Yeah, Just us"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you enjoy it. This piece had sit on my draft for too long. Since 2017? Lol I guess I should just post it.


End file.
